We think the same
by Inesperado Add
Summary: Ash y sus amigos continuaba con su viaje por la región de Hoenn, hasta que cierto día, May empieza a sentir cosas por el azabache ¿Qué clase de aventuras tendrá esta pareja? (Ash x May (Advanceshipping)) (¡Prologo subido!) El fic no es mio sino de su propio autor yo solo lo estoy reescribiendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos ^^ antes que nada, quiero pediros una disculpa para aquellos que me siguen mis historias, andaba bastante ocupado y el poco tiempo libre que tenía me la pasaba jugando a Elsword, si queréis saber bien los motivos lo podéis mirar en mi Facebook que es Uchiha Issei, pero para no complicarse os he dejado un link en mi perfil de Fanfiction, obviamente tenéis que tener una cuenta de Facebook. Bien aclarando esto, comencemos. Hoy os traigo un nuevo fic, que es de Pokémon de Ash x May, pero este fic no sera del todo mio, me explico, seguramente para aquellos/as que lleváis más tiempo en Fanfiction, habéis leído el fic "Ash y May: Sé que piensas en lo Mismo" del autor TheLucarioMaster. Bien ese fic lo leí hace años y el otro día quise volver a leer y al volver a leerlo quise reescribirla, añadiendo una mejor escritura a este gran fic que nos conmovió algunos lectores por su gran trama, bien sin más que decir comenzamos con esta historia.**

 **El anime Pokémon (El anime no del juego) no me pertenece sino a sus autores y la historia tampoco, yo solo lo estoy reescribiendo.**

* * *

\- Blah, Blah, Blah... (Personaje Hablando).

\- _Blah, Blah, Blah..._ (Personaje Pensando).

\- **Blah, Blah, Blah...** (Personaje en llamada o comunicándose con alguien).

Pd: A brock lo nombrare como moreno (por su piel, no lo digo por discriminación o racismo) o el ojos cerrados

* * *

 **(Intro)**

 **Estos sentimientos pasajeros**

 **nacieron justo en este momento.**

 **Me aferro a ellos y vuelo lejos.**

 **Estos días no son "GAME & SET"**

 **Imagina el futuro que podrías conseguir.**

 **Cuenta las promesas que hemos hecho.**

 **No te rindas hasta que hagas realidad tus sueños.**

 **Busca lo que quieres con todas tus fuerzas.**

 **Juntos y divirtiéndonos,**

 **abramos las alas de la esperanza.**

 **Estos sentimientos pasajeros**

 **nacieron justo en este momento.**

 **¡Por mi confianza comencemos!**

 **¡Be startets!**

 **La puerta de tu camino está frente a ti,**

 **Ábrela sin miedo.**

 **¡Vuela lejos!**

 **(¡Vuela lejos!)**

 **hacia los cielos infinitos.**

 **(Mayo Chiki! - Opening 1 – Be Startes! - Version TV – Sub español)**

* * *

 **Prologo:**

 **Sentimientos encontrados.**

Ash y sus amigos se encontraban caminando por un bosque, su destino era llegar a la ciudad donde se situaba un gimnasio y un concurso para que Ash y May pudiera participar. Mientras caminaban por el bosque, se fijaron que para poder llegar a la ciudad tenían que cruzar por una montaña.

\- ¡Bien chicos! ¡A la carga! ¡Tenemos que cruzar esa montaña para llegar a la cuidad!.- Dijo Ash con su clásico tono alegre.

\- ¡Sí!.- Declararon Brock, May y Max con el mismo tono de alegría que el azabache.

Al decir eso, procedieron a caminar por la montaña.

* * *

 **En la montaña – Por la tarde**

* * *

Ash y compañía habían estado caminando por la montaña durante un buen rato y el cansancio de sus amigos era más que evidente ante ese hecho.

\- ¡Uff! ¡uff! Ash descansemos aquí...por favor.- Dijo May cansada.

\- Si Ash, hemos caminado demasiado.- Dijo Brock también cansado.- No nos vendría mal un descanso, además tenemos que comer.- Dijo el moreno haciendo que las tripas de Ash y May rugieran por falta de alimentos.

\- Jejeje.- Se rió nervioso el azabache.- De acuerdo, descansemos aquí. ¿Tu que dices Max?.- Pregunto Ash sonriendo mirando al pelinegro quien este miraba hacia la nada.- ¿Max?.- Volvió a preguntar el azabache curioso porque su pequeño amigo no reaccionaba.

Max sin decir nada, se desplomo al suelo, cosa que lo alarmo a May y los demás.

\- ¡Max!.- Grito la castaña corriendo a donde estaba su hermano.- ¿¡Qué te sucede!? ¡dí algo Max!.- Gritaba ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ash no dijo nada y puso su mano en la frente del pequeño pelinegro.

\- Demonios, ¡esta ardiendo de fiebre!.- Dijo Ash alarmado.

Acto seguido, el azabache cogió al pequeño en brazos.

\- ¡Brock! ¡Prepara la tienda de campaña! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Max!.- Dijo el azabache a su amigo moreno.

\- ¡Enseguida!.- Dijo Brock mientras asistía con la cabeza.

Después de un rato, el moreno armo la tienda y cogió a Max para poder atenderlo. Mientras brock lo atendía, Ash y May esperaba afuera, cabe decir que May estaba llorando mientras que Ash permanecía preocupado.

\- Max...- Dijo May llorando sin consuelo.

De pronto, May sintió una mano en su hombro, era Ash.

\- Tranquila May.- Dijo Ash tranquilo pero sin quitar su preocupación.- no llores, tu hermano se va a recuperar.

\- Vale.- Dijo la castaña mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas.- Solo espero que no sea nada grave.- Dijo ella triste.

\- Max es fuerte May, sé que se recuperara...así que no te pongas triste, no creo que Max cuando se despierte te quiera ver así.- Dijo Ash con una sonrisa intentando calmar a su amiga, cosa que dio resultado.

\- Sí, es cierto.- Dijo May animada.- Gracias por animarme Ash.- Agradeció ella con una sonrisa.

\- De nada May.- Dijo Ash apartando su mano del hombro de la chica.

Después de esperar un rato, Brock sale de la tienda pero tenia una cara pensativa, El azabache y la castaña no tardaron en hablar.

\- ¿ Y bien Brock? ¿Cómo se encuentra Max?.- Pregunto Ash y May al moreno ansioso.

\- Tranquilos, se encuentra bien, solamente tiene un resfriado.- Dijo Brock haciendo que ambos diesen un suspiro de alivio.- Pero creo que no podemos seguir avanzando estando así.- Dijo eso de manera seria.

Ash y May al oír eso se quedaron en shock por unos momentos hasta que May no tardo en responder.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero perderé mi concurso y Ash su combate!.- Grito May sorprendida en busca de respuesta por parte de Brock.

\- Lo sé, pero si dejamos a Max salir al aire libre puede que se ponga peor de lo que esta.- Dijo el moreno intentando calmar las cosas.- May, ¿Cuando empieza el concurso y el combate?.- Pregunto el curioso.

\- El concurso empieza en 3 días y el combate de Ash es mañana.- Respondió May algo desanimada.

\- Ya veo, tenemos un problema.- Dijo Brock pensativo.

Ash, quien hasta ahora permaneció callado, estaba pensando en que hacer hasta que dio con una solución.

\- No iré al combate, nos quedaremos aquí.- Declaro Ash decidió haciendo sorprender a sus amigos.

\- ¿¡Qué!?.- Gritaron Brock y May sorprendidos.

\- Lo que oyeron, no iré al combate.- Repitió Ash lo que había dicho antes.

\- Pero Ash, si faltas a ese combate no podrás participar en la liga.- Dijo May preocupada.

\- Lo sé, pero me preocupa Max que la liga, además creo que llegaremos a tiempo para tu concurso May.- Dijo Ash sonriendo tranquilamente.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces Ash?.- Pregunto Brock mirando al azabache.

\- Sí Brock, nos quedaremos aquí para cuidar a Max.- Respondió Ash mirando a su mejor amigo sin dejar de sonreír.

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.- Entonces iré a preparar la cena.- Dijo el largándose del lugar para preparar la cena, dejando a May y a Ash solos.

\- ¡Ash!.- Grito la castaña haciendo que el azabache le pusiera atención.- No puedo permitirte hacer eso, luchaste muy duro para conseguir tus medallas.- Dijo ella algo alterada.

\- Tranquila May, es algo necesario.- Dijo el azabache intentando calmar a su amiga.- Además, Max aparte de ser tu hermano es mi amigo y no quiero hacer algo que el le perjudique y por la liga...- Dijo el pensativo hasta que negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.- Bueno...lo intentaré la próxima vez.

May al oír eso se quedó conmovida.

\- Ash...gracias.- Dijo May sin quitar su conmoción.

\- No hay nada de que agradecer May, mejor vayamos a ayudar a Brock con la cena- Sugirió Ash a su amiga.

\- Sí.- Dijo May aceptando su sugerencia.

Tras decir eso, ambos procedieron a ayudar al moreno con la cena.

* * *

 **Por la noche**

* * *

Ash y May después de haber ayudado a Brock con la cena, procedieron a cenar y al terminar de cenar, ambos estuvieron charlando un rato hasta que el moreno dio un bostezo.

\- ¡Buah!.- Bostezó Brock de sueño.- yo me voy a ir a dormir, espero que Max se sienta mejor mañana.

\- Eso espero.- Dijo el azabache algo preocupado.

\- Yo también.- Dijo la castaña en el mismo estado que el azabache.

\- Bueno, me voy ya, buenas noches.- Dijo el moreno yéndose a su tienda de campaña para descansar.

\- Qué duermas bien.- Dijeron Ash y May al mismo tiempo

Al decir eso, Ash y May se quedaron solos, ambos estaban muy callados, mientras que May jugaba con el Pikachu del azabache, el azabache pensaba sobre los acontecimientos que acababan de ocurrir.

\- _Bien, por lo que veo no participare en esa batalla de gimnasio y ni participare en la liga.-_ Pensó Ash mirando a la nada.- _Pero fue por una buena causa ya que si hubiéramos avanzado y Max se hubiera puesto peor, May se pondría triste y...-_ Pensaba eso mientras miraba a su acompañante y al mirarla se sonrojó.- _no me gusta verla triste._

May se dio cuenta de que Ash la estaba mirando con una cara pensativa, así que paró de jugar con Pikachu y se dirigió a donde estaba el azabache.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Ash?.- Pregunto May a su amigo.

Ash al escuchar la voz de la chica, salió de su pensamiento.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! No nada May, solo pensaba.- Contestó Ash a su amiga.

\- ¿En qué? ¿Me lo puedes contar?.- Pregunto la castaña curiosa.

\- Sí.- Contestó el azabache con una sonrisa.- Solo pensaba en lo que paso con Max.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mi hermano.- Agradeció May con una sonrisa.

\- De nada, hice una promesa y la tengo que cumplir.- Dijo Ash mirando al cielo.

\- ¿Una promesa? ¿Con quién?.- Pregunto ella interesada.

Ash dejo de mirar al cielo estrellado para mirar a los ojos de su acompañante.

\- Con tu padre.- Contestó Ash a la pregunta de la chica.

May al oír esa respuesta se sorprendió.

\- ¿A mi padre?.- Pregunto la chica sorprendida cosa que recibió un sí del azabache.- ¿Qué promesa hicieron?.

\- Pues...- Dijo Ash recordando la promesa que hicieron.

* * *

 **\- FlashBack -**

 **Casa de May y Max – Entrada en la casa – Días antes del comienzo de la aventura de May y Max junto con Ash.**

Afuera estaban Ash junto con May y Max despidiéndose de los padres de los hermanos, estaban apunto de irse hasta que Norman llamó al azabache.

\- Ash ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?.- Preguntó Norman al azabache.

\- Sí señor.- Contestó Ash algo confundido.- Chicos, id avanzado os alcanzaré luego.- Avisó el azabache a sus acompañante.

\- De acuerdo.- Dijeron los hermanos avanzado el paso.

\- Bien señor, ¿Pasa algo?.- Pregunto el azabache curioso.

\- Quiero que me hagas una promesa.- Dijo Norman algo serio.

\- ¿De qué se trata?.- Preguntó Ash sorprendido pero a la vez curioso.

Acto seguido, Norman puso sus manos en el hombro del chico.

\- Quiero que cuides de mis hijos, no quiero que les pase nada malo.- Dijo Norman serio y algo preocupado.- ¿Me harías esa promesa?.- Pregunto el esperando una respuesta por parte del azabache.

Ash al oír eso se quedó pensativo pero no tardo en decir su respuesta.

\- Claro que sí señor, puedes confiar en mí.- Contestó Ash con una sonrisa decidida.

Norman al oír eso soltó un suspiro de alivió y sonrío.

\- Te lo agradezco, Ash.- Agradeció Norman al chico.

* * *

 **\- Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

 **En la montaña – Actualidad.**

 **-** Esa era la promesa que hice con el señor Norman.- Terminó de relatar el azabache a la chica.

May al escuchar ese relato se sorprendió pero no tardo en hablar.

\- Ash ¿De verdad que hiciste esa promesa a mi padre?.- Preguntó May sin creerlo.

\- Sí, nadie me lo había pedido antes que protegiera a sus hijos, así que no me negué.- Contestó Ash a la pregunta de su amiga.- Además...

\- ¿Además?.- Repitió la castaña la última frase del azabache con curiosidad.

\- Con o sin promesa, te protegería a ti y a Max, por que no me lo perdonaría si os pasar algo a ustedes.- Declaro el sonriendo.- y en especial a ti.- Dijo eso último con un sonrojo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio Ash?.- Preguntó la chica sonrojada recibiendo un sí de parte del chico.- Es que parece que nos convertimos en una verdadera carga para ti y para Brock.- Dijo eso bajando la cabeza triste,

Ash al oír eso suspiró, acto seguido se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba la castaña y se puso de rodillas, cosa que hizo que la castaña levantara la cabeza para mirar al entrenador de Pikachu.

\- No digas eso May.- Dijo Ash sonriendo cálidamente.- Brock y yo estamos felices de que nos acompañen, no pienses que sois una carga ya que nosotros los queremos mucho.- Declaro el sin dejar de sonreír.- Yo te quiero mucho May.- Dijo eso último sonrojado.

May al oír esas palabras por parte del chico, le dio un fuerte abrazo y empezó a llorar, el azabache solo le acariciaba la espalda para que ella se calmara cosa que dio resultado, estuvieron por un rato abrazados hasta que Ash se separo del abrazo y dio un bostezo indicando de que se estaba dándole sueño.

\- Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir, ¿vienes May?.- Pregunto Ash con una sonrisa a su acompañante.

\- Ve tú, ahora voy yo, necesito pensar.- Contestó May con una sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo, buenas noches.- Se despidió el azabache mientras que se dirigía a su tienda de campaña.

Al hacer eso, dejo sola a la castaña quien esta solo se sentó detrás de un árbol y empezó a pensar en lo que había pasado y sobre del azabache.

\- _Ash es muy tierno...No solo nos protegió a Max y a mi por la promesa que hizo mi padre con el, sino porque de verdad nos quieren...-_ Pensó la castaña con una sonrisa.- _y yo también lo quiero.-_ Al pensar eso se sonrojo,- _Pero...¿Lo quiero como un amigo...o algo más?.-_ Se pregunto para ella misma mientras miraba al cielo estrellado.- _Creo que es algo más, ya que cuando estoy con Ash me siento feliz junto a el, creo...que me esta empezando a gustarme a Ash.-_ Dijo ella sonriendo mientras se ponía cada vez más roja.- _¿Por qué pienso esto?.-_ Se pregunto ella mientras se levantaba para ir a su tienda de campaña.- Por que es la verdad.- Dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Después de decir eso, May entró a su tienda de campaña y procedió a dormirse.

 **Al día siguiente – Por la mañana**

Brock y May se habían levantando.

\- Ahhhh.- Bostezó Brock mientras se estiraba su cuerpo.- Que bien dormí.

\- Mmmm.- Dijo May haciendo lo mismo que el moreno con los ojos cerrados.- Yo también ¿Y tu Ash?.- Preguntó ella sin recibir respuesta.

La castaña al abrir los ojos se fijo que el azabache no se había despertado, acto seguido, la entrenadora de Blaziken miro en la tienda de campaña del entrenador de Pikachu y vio que no estaba durmiendo en la tienda.

\- ¿Donde estará Ash?.- Pregunto la castaña curiosa.

\- Mmm que raro, es muy temprano, Ash no suele madrugar.- Dijo Brock pensativo.- Bueno luego lo buscaremos. Ahora vamos a ver a Max.- Sugirió el con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, vamos.- Aceptó la sugerencia la castaña.

Al decir eso procedieron a ir a la tienda de campaña donde estaba situado el hermano de May.

 **En la tienda de campaña.**

May y Brock al entrar en la tienda de campaña se encontró con Ash cambiándole los paños húmedos a Max.

\- ¡Con que estabas aquí Ash!.- Dijo Brock sonriendo.

\- ¡Hola chicos!.- Saludo Ash con una sonrisa.

\- Ash ¿Por qué estas despierto a estas hora?.- Pregunto May curiosa.

\- Bueno, me preocupe por Max, así que me levante y me vine aquí y cuando lo vi, note que se le estaba bajando la fiebre, así que me quede a cuidarlo.- Explico el azabache mirando al pequeño.

May al oír eso miro al azabache con una sonrisa tierna mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho.

\- _Dios ¡Que tierno es Ash!.-_ Pensaba la castaña sobre del entrenador de Pikachu.

Ash al sentir la mirada de la castaña se dio la vuelta y miro a la chica con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ocurre algo May?.- Pregunto el entrenador de Pikachu curioso.

May al oír que le llamaba salio de su pensamiento.

\- No, no es nada.- Dijo la entrenadora de Blaziken algo nerviosa.

Al decir eso, Max empezó a despertar, May al verlo no tardo en reaccionar.

\- ¡Max! ¿Ya te sientes mejor?.- Pregunto May mirando a su hermano menor.

\- Sí, un poco.- Dijo Max quitándose el pañuelo de la frente.- ¿Qué pasó?.- Preguntó el curioso.

\- Lo que paso es...- Empezó a explicar Brock lo que había pasado desde que el niño se quedara inconsciente.

Max al oír lo que paso se quedó sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero como lo resolvieron?.- Pregunto el pelinegro sorprendido.

\- Pues...- Dijo la castaña bajando la cabeza pero fue interrumpida por Ash.

\- No fui al combate.- Dijo Ash soltando un suspiro.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué Ash!? ¡Peleaste muy duro para ir a la liga!.- Grito Max alterado.

\- Tranquilo Max, nos preocupamos más por ti- Dijo el azabache intentado calmar al pequeño.

Al decir eso, Max bajo la cabeza.

\- Perdón por causarles tantas molestias y sobre todo a ti Ash.- Dijo el pequeño triste.

Ash al oír eso solo sonrió y le pone una mano suya en la cabeza del pelinegro haciendo que Max lo mire.

\- No te preocupes Max, recupérate bien para poder llegar al concurso de tu hermana.- Dijo Ash restándole importancia por su sacrificio.

\- Vale.- Dijo Max algo decaído.

Al decir eso, Ash sale de la tienda y May sale tras él

 **Fuera de la tienda.**

\- ¡Ash!.- Llamó ella al azabache.

\- ¿Sí May?.- Pregunto el azabache curioso.

\- Yo...nose como agradecerte por lo que haces.- Dijo la castaña agradecida.

\- ¿Agradecerme?.- Pregunto Ash sonriendo.- No hay nada que agradecer enserio.

\- ¿¡Como puedes decir eso Ash!?.- Preguntó May alterada.

\- Recuerda la conversación que tuvimos anoche...hice una promesa- Contestó el azabache a su pregunta guiñándole un ojo haciendo que la castaña se sonroje.

Ash al decir eso, se aleja del sitio dejando a May con la palabra en la boca, la castaña dio un suspiro y volvió a entrar en la tienda que campaña.

 **En la tienda de campaña.**

Brock y Max estaban charlando de cosas sin importancia hasta que notaron que alguien entraba en la tienda de campaña, era May que venía sola.

\- May ¿Donde está Ash?.- Pregunto Max curioso.

\- Se fue a caminar por ahí.- Contestó May con una sonrisa.- ¿Como te encuentras?.- Preguntó ella algo preocupada.

\- Algo mejor, pero estoy triste por lo que hizo Ash.- Dijo el pelinegro triste.

\- Yo también Max.- Dijo la castaña también triste.

Brock al ver ese estado que tenía los dos hermanos decidió reconfortarlos.

\- Tranquilizaros los dos.- Habló Brock intentado tranquilizar a los hermanos.- Max, recuerda que Ash hizo ese sacrificio por tu bienestar, conozco a Ash y si hizo ese sacrificio es porque le importáis muchísimo.- Declaró el con una sonrisa.

\- Es cierto, Ash me lo dijo anoche.- Dijo la entrenadora de Blaziken recordando la charla que tuvieron.

\- ¿De verdad?.- Preguntó el niño de las gafas sorprendido.

\- Sí, el me dijo que nos quería mucho a nosotros dos.- Dijo ella sonriendo algo sonrojada por las palabras del azabache.

Max al oír esas palabras, comenzó a llorar.

\- Cielos...- Murmuro Max llorando.- Nosotros lo único que hemos hecho fue darles problemas.- Dijo eso mientras que se limpiaba las lágrimas.- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

\- Por ahora lo que dijo Ash.- Dijo el moreno poniendo una mano en el hombro del niño.- Recupera tus fuerzas para poder continuar y ir al concurso de tu hermana.- Dijo el con una sonrisa.

\- Vale.- Dijo el pequeño con gafas.- Todavía sigo cansado, así que me volveré a dormir.- Dijo el pequeño restregándose sus ojos.

\- Que descanses.- Dijeron Brock y May con una sonrisa.

Al decir eso, el moreno y la castaña salieron de la tienda de campaña para que Max pudiera descansar.

 **Fuera de la tienda.**

\- Me pondré hacer el desayuno.- Dijo Brock preparando las cosas para cocinar.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo Brock?.- Pregunto May ofreciéndose a ayudar.

\- No hace falta.- Dijo el moreno mientras sacaba los alimentos.- ¿Por que no vas con Ash?.- Pregunto el con una sonrisa.

\- Vale Brock.- Contestó la castaña mientras se largaba del lugar.

Mientras caminaba, la castaña pensaba.

- _Estaré un rato con Ash.-_ Pensó May mientras caminaba lentamente.- _Quizás pueda averiguar si siente lo mismo por mi, pero ¿Cómo lo averiguo?.-_ Pensó ella mientras paraba la caminata para encontrar una solución a su problema.

Estuvo un rato buscando una respuesta hasta que lo encontró.

\- _¡Ya lo tengo!.-_ Pensó la castaña mientras ponía su puño en la palma de su otra mano.

Al pensar eso, volvió a caminar en búsqueda del azabache hasta que lo encontró recostado en un árbol con su Pikachu.

\- _¡Hay está! ¡Pondré en marcha mi plan!.-_ Pensó la entrenadora decidida mientras se acercaba al entrenador.- Ash, te estaba buscando.- Saludo ella al azabache.

Ash, que estaba sumergido en sus pensamiento al oír la voz de la entrenadora le sorprendió.

\- ¡May!.- Solo dijo Ash aturdido.

May solo soltó una risa floja al ver la reacción de su amigo.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?.- Pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa.

\- Em...sí claro.- Dijo Ash mientras que se hacia un hueco para que ella se sentara.

May al escuchar eso, se sentó al lado del azabache.

\- Gracias.- Agradeció ella mientras que se ponía cómoda.- ¿Qué hacías?.- Preguntó la chica curiosa.

\- Nada, solo descansaba.- Contestó Ash a la chica con una sonrisa.

\- ah...Ash ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Es sobre lo de anoche.- Preguntó May sonrojada.

\- Sí, claro.- Contestó el entrenador algo sonrojado.

\- Quería preguntarte...¿Cómo...me encuentras como persona?.- Preguntó la castaña sin quitar su sonrojo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Pregunto Ash curioso.

\- Me refiero a cómo me encuentras como mujer, no como amiga.- Dijo ella muy roja.

Ash al oír a lo que se refería la chica, se sonrojo.

\- Bueno...esa pregunta es algo difícil...¿Por donde empiezo?.- Dijo Ash sonrojado mientras que pensaba en qué decir.- Pues...eres una mujer muy amigable, divertida, simpática, luchadora, tierna...Eres buena persona y además de ser muy buena coordinadora.- Dijo el azabache describiendo desde su punto de vista como era la chica.

La entrenadora al oír esas palabras se alegro.

\- _Vaya...Me hace feliz que me vea de esa manera, pero me gustaría oír más cosas.-_ Pensaba May sonriendo pero sin quitar su sonrojo.

\- Además...- Dijo el entrenador haciendo que la chica le pusiera atención.- Eres muy bonita May, tanto por fuera como por dentro.- Declaro eso último muy sonrojado.

May al oír eso último se sorprendió pero no tardo en responder.

\- ¿Enserio Ash? ¿De verdad qué me encuentras bonita?.- Pregunto May tímidamente.

\- Sí May.- Dijo Ash mirando a la chica sin quitar su sonrojo.- Me preguntaste como te veía como mujer y pienso que eres una mujer muy hermosa.

May quería decir algo al azabache pero fue interrumpida por la voz del criador.

\- ¡Ash! ¡May! ¡A desayunar!.- Llamo Brock a los jóvenes.

\- _Demonios.-_ Pensó May fastidiada.

\- Vamos a comer May.- Dijo Ash mientras se levantaba.

\- Sí Ash.- Dijo May desanimada mientras que hacia lo mismo que el entrenador.

Ambos caminaron a donde estaba Brock y vieron a Max que se sentía mucho mejor, después de desayunar decidieron seguir con el viaje.

\- ¡Vamos chicos!.- Dijo Ash con alegría.

\- ¡Sí!.- Dijeron Brock, May y Max con el mismo tono que el azabache.

Lo que nadie noto es que May iba con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

\- _¡Estoy muy feliz por lo que me dijo Ash!.-_ Pensó May muy feliz.- _Entonces creo que podre decir lo que siento por el, espero que me corresponda a mis sentimientos.-_ Pensaba ella mas roja que un tomate.- _¡Kyaaa! ¡Estoy enamorada de Ash!._

Max vio que su hermana se ponía cada vez mas roja y le habló.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien hermana? ¡Pareces un tomate!.- Dijo Max burlándose de su hermana mayor.

May molesta por el comentario de su hermano, le pega a Max en la cabeza.

\- Sí, estoy bien.- Dijo May con una vena al estilo anime en la sien.

\- ¡Iteeee! ¿Y que hice yo ahora?.- Preguntó Max adolorido mientras se sobaba su cabeza.

Tras eso, siguieron con su camino al pueblo para que May participe en su concurso.

* * *

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el prologo de este reescrito ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿May se confesara a Ash? ¿Qué es lo que siente Ash por May? Eso lo veremos en el primer capitulo.**

 **Se que estas preguntas son obvias para aquellos que han leído el fic de "Ash y May: Sé que piensas en lo mismo" pero me hacía ilusión jejeje.**

 **¿Qué opináis de este rescrito? ¿Y la historia? Dejad vuestras opiniones en las reviews.**

 **Nos vemos y que tengáis un buen día mis queridos lectores/as.**

 _ **PD: para los que me siguen mis historias, no es seguro pero el siguiente actuarización que haga sera Yui no ai (To Love-Ru).**_


	2. Nota: Empezar de cero

**Nota**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, como podéis apreciar he cambiado el nombre de usuario de FanFiction, pero todo tiene un por qué.**

 **Verán, he decidido comenzar de cero, ósea reescribiré mis antiguos fics y los mejorare…Os preguntareis ¿Por qué hago esto?**

 **Sencillo, en el capítulo de No Oppai No Life (Qué por cierto lo eliminaré para reescribirlo y que no haya Traición Cliché y sin sentido) me sentía "Vacío", no me llenaba a la hora de escribir.**

 **Sobre el tema de No Oppai No Life, lo voy a quitar ya que YA HAY MUCHOS FICS DE TRAICIÓN CLICHÉ. Lo siento si esto os ofende o sienta mal, pero es lo que pienso. Siempre es la misma temática, Rias abandona a Issei…se arrepiente…Issei siendo full overpower superando a todos con sol capítulos…Sí, reconozco que ese fic hice ESE cliché y no lo niego, pero eso se va a cambiar.**

 **Si por esto dejan de seguirme las historias que tengo, lo entiendo. Para aquellos que me seguirá mis historias a pesar de esta noticia, sois dignos lectores y que os gusta de verdad mis historias.**

 **Bueno dejando eso, aquí os dejare mis fics que va a rescribirse y por qué.**

* * *

 **Love after the battle:** Fue mi primer One-shot de DXD, pero cambiare el título y la escritura.

 **An unexpected confession of love:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Sora no Otoshimono, cambiare el título y su escritura.

 **Si pudiera decirte:** Fue mi segundo One-shot de Sora no Otoshimono, puede que cambie el idioma del titulo y cambio la escritura.

 **Amor entre sempai y kouhai:** Fue mi primera historia con capítulos de DXD, Aquí cambiare muchas cosas, Titulo, escritura y la historia ya que me dí cuenta que puse la relación de Issei y Koneko demasiado rápido y forzoso.

 **No llores más mi ángel:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Oreimo, cambiare su escritura y titulo.

 **Los sentimientos de la Asesina y el Héroe:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Akame ga Kill, cambiare solo el titulo de la misma y cambio algunas cosas que comento en el fic.

 **Blue Love:** Fue mi primer fic de Nisekoi, arreglare algunos errores que hay en ese fic.

 **The Pain of Betrayal:** Fue mi primer fic de Date a Live, corregiré algunos fallos ortográficos.

 **Flaming Love:** Reescrito de mi anterior fic de DXD "Pain of Love", corregiré algunos fallos ortográficos.

 **Yui no Ai** : Mi primer fic de To Love-Ru, solo cambiare algunas cosas que comento y de paso añado el ultimo capitulo.

 **No Oppai No Life** : la "mancha" que tengo, lo reescribire TODO y se llamara Love in the game.

 **We think the same:** Es un reescrito de un autor que se encuentra desaparecido, pero lo rescribo para hacer honor a su fic. No cambiare mucho solo mi nombre :P.

 **Yuuki Rito:** **La Llamas de la Voluntad** , lo mismo, solo cambiare algunas cosas.

 **Knight Of Zodiac Ω DXD** , solo cambio mi nombre xD.

* * *

 **Bien después de esto, queda deciros que espero que comprendáis mis motivos. Subiré primero el reescrito de Yui no Ai junto con el capítulo final (que todavía está en fase de desarrollo del ultimo capitulo) y después subiré mis anteriores fics, y hasta que no termine con los reescritos, no actualizare ningún fic.**

 **También subiré esto en cada uno de mis fics, y cuando los tenga ya todo hecho, eliminare esa nota.**

 **Bien, sin más que decir, se despide para siempre Uchiha-Issei-DXD y saludos como ElswordKirigaya97.**

 **¡Gracias por leer esta nota!**

* * *

 **PD: Esta nota se eliminará cuando empiece a subir los reescritos y este mensaje se enviara en TODOS mis fics.**


	3. Nota cambio de nombre

**Hola a todos. Sé que dije me llamaría ElswordKirigaya97 pero decidí cambiarme el nombre. Espero que no os molestéis por esto, decidí cambiarlo ya que no me termino de convencer el nombre. Así que me llamare "Inesperado Add".**

 **¿Motivos? Simplemente por capricho de cambiarme el nombre y CREO que me dejare así mi nombre de FanFiction. Lo de Inesperado es porque varia gente me ha dicho que subo fics de manera inesperada asi que dije "¿Por qué no?" y lo de Add es un personaje de Elsword que me agrada y me encanta usar a ese personaje.**

 **En fin os pido una disculpa para aquellos que creía que iba a subir el capitulo que esperabais pero tenía la necesidad de informaros.**

 **Nos vemos en otra ocasión, se despide Inesperado Add.**


	4. Adios FanFiction

**Despedida**

Hola mis queridos seguidores/as. Antes que nada, Feliz Año 2018.

Bien como leéis. Dejo de escribir historias aquí, en y irme a Wattpad.

Sí…ahora mismo estáis en plan "¿¡WTF!?" pero todo tiene un porque y guardad las armas.

Veréis, en Wattpad puedo hacer mas cosas de las que en FanFiction no me deja hacer. Por ejemplo: Poner videos del YouTube o poner imágenes en algunas partes del fic.

No solo eso, me gusta como esta estructurado esa página (Por ahora) y la verdad quisiera subir mis historias ahí.

En fin. Entiendo que estéis sorprendidos o molesto conmigo, pero necesito "cambiar de aires". Pero tranquilos, no borrare los fics que tengo aquí solamente lo continuare en Wattpad e incluso subiré una reescrito de mis antiguos fics (básicamente los primeros que hice).

Entenderé a aquellos/as que dejen de seguir mis historias pero si algunos de verdad les encantan mis historias, seguidme en Wattpad (Que por cierto pondré un link hacia mi perfil de wattpad en mi perfil de aquí, en ).

Por cierto, que nadie…digo NADIE cojan mis historias y las hacen pasar como suyas, porque lo sabré.

En fin sin nada mas que decir me despido. Se despide Inesperado Add, conocido anteriormente como "Uchiha-Issei-DXD" y "ElswordKirigaya97". Nos vemos en Wattpad.


End file.
